


Dead But Rising

by sabishisa



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gambling, Heavy Petting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishisa/pseuds/sabishisa
Summary: "It says in the cards we lost our soul to the nameless one" The Nameless One by VolbeatKeith Shaw and his fated adventures with Hancock.
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. The Fool

_ Prelude _

___

Hancock sat back in his chair, regarding this so-called fortune teller with open doubt. Daisy had insisted he pay the woman a visit before she skipped town. ‘Seer Norma Jean’ she called herself. One hit of Jet bought you one spread with her all-knowing cards. Hancock was a little surprised to see they were just a regular deck of age-worn playing cards. As she began to lay them down on the table his skepticism only grew. “So how does this work,” he asked as she sat aside the unused cards and began quietly looking over the array between them.

“Each card I lay down in a specific places tells me something,” Norma rasped, her throat dry from her recent hit. “Like these cards,” she paused and pointed to two. “These cards tell me about your past. You were a very different man. You went through a major upheaval... Very major. A rebirth, even.”

Hancock snorted and slid a hand into his pocket, retrieving a crumpled pack of cigarettes. “No kidding? You know, uh, the whole me a bein’ a ghoul kinda gave that one away without the cards.” He tapped the pack against the base of his palm until one cigarette poked far enough out of the opening that he could pull it free with his lips.

Norma wasn’t the least put off by his dismissive attitude. “This wasn’t a physical change. You, the entirety of who you were, changed and gave way to the man you are today. Except...” Norma’s reddened eyes traveled over the cards. “You’re not complete. Not yet. There’s a big piece missing. You put yourself back together with what you had but now that’s not enough.”

Hancock flicked the zippo lighter open expertly and inhaled deeply to light his cigarette, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Before he could finish his exhale and come up with a snarky response, Norma continued. She barely seemed aware of him now. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused and when she spoke, it didn’t seem as if she was talking to him specifically, as much as she was just letting the words tumble out.

“But someone's coming. You’ll keep hiding here until this one shows up... He was reborn too but not like you. He came back stronger but he’s.... He lost who he was. He needs to find you to find himself. You will complete one another.”

Hancock made a dismissive sound and this time he did roll his eyes. “You’re tellin’ me somebody’s comin’ in here and gonna just sweep me off my feet like some fairytale princess?” He laughed. “That’s a hard pill to swallow, sister. I ain’t the romantic type, you know.”

Normal shrugged and swiped the cards up in one quick motion. She didn’t seem to give a radroach’s fart if he believed her or not. “It’s what the cards say so take it or leave it. I just read what’s there. But I will say this, Mayor.” She paused to slip her cards into a hand-sewn drawstring pouch and tuck them away safely. “You won’t be the first disbeliever’s mind I’ve changed in my years. Hard pill or not... you’re gonna have some swallowin’ to do.” 

She smirked across the rickety table at him, the picture of smugness. It made Hancock eager to meet the challenge and he returned her smirk, leaning in closer. “Got the hard sale goin’, huh? I can dig it. How about this?” He reached into a hidden pocket of his coat and pulled out her payment; a single hit of Jet Fuel. “You come back through and if your fortune is even half right, you get four more of these beauties. If it's wrong, you owe me five.”

Norma’s eyes practically sparkled as she held out an eager hand. “My card’s ain’t never wrong, Mr. Mayor. You got yourself a deal.”

  
  
  


_ Chapter 1 _

___

Keith could barely keep moving, weighed down by countless items he’d looted off the bodies of every single mutant and raider he’d battled his way through to get to this place. Goodneighbor. Everyone had an opinion and they all seemed to be on one side of the fence or the other. It was either an all-accepting haven or a chaotic cesspool. Keith figured it was time he found out for himself. Preston meant well but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d unfairly judged a settlement. One little crime and he was ready to dismiss everyone involved. Keith believed in a much bigger gray area when it came to morality. 

But someone could have warned him it was fucking swarming.

“Neon’s a nice touch,” Cait quipped as they approached. You didn’t see much neon out in the Commonwealth now, and even less that functioned properly. Keith couldn’t imagine how they got it working, much less found some that wasn’t ruined. But there it was, glowing and humming softly against the dirty metal fence protecting the settlement within. In the dimming light of the day, it was almost pretty. Keith felt a boot nudge the back of his calf. “You gonna keep starin’ or we goin’ in? Me back’s had it carryin’ all this crap a’yers...”

Cait had never understood his packrat ways and was not shy about complaining when he had to have her carry some of the load. She had a point this time. They were both just a few minutes from bowing under the weight. Not to mention sweaty and footsore. He just couldn’t pass up all that aluminium. With a grunt of assent, Keith hefted his pack into a less sore spot on his shoulder and pushed his way inside..

He’d barely had a moment to glance around when a scruffy looking man in leathers spoke up. “Hey, hold up there,” he rasped around a cigarette. Keith squinted, trying to get a good look at his face. This guy rubbed him the wrong way from the start. He approached too quick, stood too close and eyed their belongings just a little too long. Everything read aggressive. “First time in Goodneighbor? Can’t go walking around without insurance.”

Keith could finally see the man’s face but it didn’t matter. He’d revealed his scam and Keith wasn’t willing to play along. He didn’t crawl out of his icy prison to get rolled by some shit stain. This was one game he wasn’t going to play. Shifting his weight to one foot, he none-too-casually rested his shotgun over his shoulder. “Unless its “keep-dumb-assholes-away-from-me” insurance, I’m not interested.” The shotgun was usually more than enough to make potential robbers think twice. It was Keith’s prized possession and it gleamed in a way that made it clear it was well cared for and ready to go.

This man, however, was not backing down. “Now don’t be like that. I think you’re going to like what I have on offer. You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or “accidents” start happenin’ to ya. Big, bloody “accidents”.

“This one ain’t gettin’ the message,” Cait muttered, and Keith heard the hiss of hydraulics as she clenched her hand inside her power fist. He followed suit and shrugged his gun down from his shoulder into both hands. So be it.

A raspy voice from a nearby alley caused him to pause with his finger on the trigger. “Whoa, whoa. Time out.”

Keith glanced, intending to get a quick impression of the man approaching them but couldn’t help but look back a second time. The man striding casually from the darkness wore a long red Colonial style coat, topped off with the oddest hat he’d ever seen. The fact that he was a ghoul was entirely secondary to that get-up. Behind him, he heard Cait whisper a “what the hell” under her breath. 

Weird outfit or not, the ghoul apparently had some sway as the man in front of Keith shifted his attention away, looking frustrated.

“Someone steps through the gate the first time, they’re a guest,” the ghoul continued. “You lay off that extortion crap.”

“What do you care,” the conman demanded angrily. “He ain’t one of us.”

Keith was watching their exchange closely. The potential robber had turned away from them completely and he removed his finger from the trigger at least. Seemed whatever was brewing between these two was more important than extorting new-comers.

“No love for your Mayor, Finn? I said ‘let ‘em go’,” the ghoul all but growled in response.

Keith’s eyebrows raised and he glanced at Cait. Mayor, huh? Hadn’t heard that one before. No matter what he called himself, this Finn guy wasn’t swayed by it. 

“You’re soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there’ll be a new mayor.” Finn stepped forward, crowding the smaller ghoul in what was a very clear threat.

The ghoul, Hancock apparently, only smiled in response. “Come on, man,” he rasped, holding a hand out in a casual, placating gesture. “This is me we’re talking about.” The way he approached Finn had Keith smelling trouble. It was  _ too _ casual, the ghoul’s tone just a little too nice. “Let me tell you something.” His hand rested on Finn’s shoulder.

There it was. Before Keith could blink, the hand tightened, holding onto a fistful of leather as a knife slipped from seemingly nowhere and flashed rapidly, stabbing into Finn’s stomach three, four quick times. The ghoul stepped back as Finn fell with a groan, bleeding profusely. Keith didn’t need to see the wounds to know he’d been disemboweled right where he stood. There was too much blood for it to be anything less. 

“.... Breakin’ my heart over here. You alright, brother?”

Keith realized he hadn’t been listening and switched his attention from the now dead man to the much more important one standing in front of him. His finger moved back to the trigger. His first impression had been right. That ghoul was dangerous. “Not everyday I almost get mugged and then witness a murder right in front of me,” he answered, trying to stay neutral.

Surprisingly, the ghoul only smiled, his pitch black eyes seeming to sparkle more in his amusement. “You obviously haven’t been living it up enough. But we won’t judge you for that. Goodneighbor’s of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone’s welcome.”

Keith didn’t know what to say. He looked back to Cait, who only shrugged, looking as bewildered as he felt. He decided to try a little honesty. “Sounds like anarchy,” he answered, still more than a little confused over the Mayor thing.

“The best kind of anarchy,” Hancock agreed with a nod. “Embrace it, and maybe one day you’ll call this little slice of chaos home.”

Keith wasn’t too sure about that. “So...” He gestured down to Finn’s now definitely dead body. “That a common part of Goodneighbor?”

“What, Finn? No, no. Been warnin’ him for awhile now to stop pullin’ that shit. Talkin’ wasn’t doing no good so I put a stop to it before it became a problem, you dig? Keeping the peace.”

Keith nodded slowly. He could understand that. He’d had to deal with more than one undesirable posing as a settler back home. Preston didn’t have the stomach for it but Keith knew it was necessary. Finally, he allowed his gun to drop, pointing back to the ground. 

“Yeah, I get that. Wasn’t sure what kind of situation I was dealing with here.”

That smile again, full of danger and softness in one simple expression. “Too much action for ya? Sorry ‘bout that. Just unlucky, huh? Oh, hey, speakin’ of, I got a card game later tonight. You should join.” Hancock paused to wink. “I’m low on caps.”

Keith laughed in spite of himself. “Stop a robbery just to commit it yourself later?”

“Yeeeah,” the ghoul drawled, nodding in approval with a playful smirk, “you’re gonna do alright here. Have a look around. Get comfortable. I’m in the giant building right there if you need something important.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing out the massive white building decorated with patriotic flags. He walked away a few steps before a gnarled finger shot in the air and he spun around in a swirl of red fabric. “Oh, and I wasn’t kidding about that card game. Third Rail, ‘round midnight. If you’re interested.” Without waiting for an answer, he sauntered off.

“Maybe we should,” Keith answered, mostly to himself. He winced when Cait punched his arm. “What? I’m pretty good at cards.”

“The hell ya are,” she countered. “You  _ think _ yer good and then you get to drinkin’ and you think yer even better but the truth is you sucked the whole time. I didn’t haul all this shit for you to lose all our caps in one night.”

Not knowing how to answer to her blunt honesty, Keith settled for the childish option of sticking his tongue out at her. “Fine, I’ll split the haul with you so I only spend my share this time. C’mon, lets sell this crap. I’m not going to be able to walk straight for a week.”

“I told ya that meself about a mile back and fifty pounds ago,” she teased. 

They playfully bickered their way to a store front manned by a female ghoul with lots of hair and a wide smile. Daisy, she introduced herself. Keith liked her instantly. As she picked through his scrap and added up a total, she chatted about Goodneighbor, happenings nearby, and Mayor Hancock himself. Cait had scoffed openly when Daisy assured them that he was actually the mayor and insisted the title was respected by everyone in town. “And for good reason,” Daisy added, making a face at a particularly bloody set of clothes. “You’ve seen Hancock’s work, but that bodyguard of his is the real danger. Fahrenheit. Some think she’s Hacock’s daughter but I don’t know about that. Lot of people say she used to be a raider. Don’t bother askin’ yourself, though. She just glares in silence and he laughs about it.”

Keith wouldn’t have been surprised to find out anyone here had been a raider at one time or another. This place didn’t seem too much different from some of the raider gatherings he’d snuck up on, save the ruling force of the Mayor. He did wonder briefly how the hell a ghoul had a daughter but forgot it when he suddenly recalled a snippet of a conversation he’d caught. “Heard a rumor,” he brought up as Daisy passed over the final amount of caps. 

“Well, I’m your gal, then. Shoot.”

“A Bobbi No-nose? Apparently around here and looking for help?”

“Ahhh, Bobbi. Yeah, she’s got word out for some muscle. Check the Rexford. And your pockets when you get done, if you follow me.”

“So... don’t trust her?”

“Well. Maybe not completely. Just keep a sharp eye, is all. She’s not gonna cut you a raw deal but she’s not above takin’ advantage of someone too nice. And you seem too nice.”

Keith put on his best kilowatt smile and he could swear Daisy almost blushed clean through her scarred skin. “Oh, I’m very nice, Daisy. To the lovely ladies that deserve it. But I can handle my own.”

“Of course you can. Keith, was it? I’ll have to remember that name. Might have a job for you of my own.” When Keith’s eyebrows raised and he gave her a mock surprised expression, she giggled and waved a hand at him. “Now, you stop that. You’re holding up my line. Go on, get.” She was still smiling as Keith left the shop. 

Cait, standing up from the bench she’d been sitting on while waiting, stuck her finger in her mouth and mimed gagging. “Do you gotta sweet talk every woman we run across? You never do anything after. All these girls just end up making ga-ga eyes at your back. Makin’ me sick.”

“Jealous?” That earned him a hard punch to the back of his arm and he laughed even as he complained that it had hurt. “Alright, so, I’m wiped. I think I’ll get us rooms at this Rexford place. We can dig into this Bobbi person tomorrow. Deal?”

Cait was fine with that plan and the two of them made their way the short distance to the hotel to check in. Keith got them seperate rooms. He and Cait had been traveling together for months now and they had grown into close friends but friends was where it ended for both of them. She liked her personal space and after learning about her past, Keith could understand. Cait immediately headed down to the bar the woman at the counter told them about, nicking Keith’s caps satchel with a devious laugh and a promise to only spend his half. Keith took the opportunity for a rare but much-needed nap. 

He was worn, emotionally as well as physically. Almost a year out of the Vault and still no closer to finding more than a few scraps of information about Shaun. Some mysterious Institution was apparently to blame but no one could tell him how or even where to find them, what their motives may be, or what they wanted. It was beyond frustrating to know all there was and know nothing at the same time. Information went from a slow trickle to nothing at all and in the meantime Keith had busied himself with the Minutemen, setting up settlements, seeing to the people’s needs, and running jobs for caps and scrap to support everyone. It was exhausting. But for the time being, it was all he had.

When Keith awoke from his fitful sleep, the room was dark save for the little bit of lamp light that managed to creep in from the streets through the dirty windows. He checked his pipboy and saw it was about fifteen minutes after midnight. A good time to see if Cait could still walk straight and maybe grab a few drinks for himself. He thought about Hancock’s invitation to a card game and decided it sounded like fun, no matter how little faith Cait had in his skills.

After a quick stop by the bathroom, Keith used the mirror to check his hair. Dark blonde hair in a smushed and tangled mohawk that he was able to get to standing up again with just a bit of water and finger combing. It stood up mostly thanks to how dirty it was and he did his best not to focus too hard on that little fact. Cait always teased him after a good shower, calling his hair a “flop-hawk”. Tonight, though, it stood up well and the light dusting of stubble that covered his lower face complimented his fresh tanned skin well. All things considered, he was looking pretty good. Now, if only the tired circles under his green eyes would fade a bit, he’d almost look like his old self. With a derisive smile, he gave his hair one last check and made his way down to the Third Rail.


	2. Six of Swords

It was the music that caught his attention first. A soft, seductive female voice crooned from down the stairs. It was slow and easy. Her voice caressed and beckoned. Had this been a cartoon, Keith would have been led by a smokey hand, curling its finger to make him float along after it with a look of stupefied pleasure. A ghoul in a fancy suit said something as he passed but Keith hadn’t paid attention, focusing instead on the words as he followed the beautiful sounds.

“ _ Have you got a history that needs erasing? _

_ Did you come in just for the beer and cigarettes? _

_ A broken down dream you're tired of chasing _

_ Oh, well I'm just the girl to make you forget. _ ”

Keith stood at the base of the stairs, staring unashamedly at the woman bathed in soft, smokey lights. Not only had the lyrics of her song seemed written especially for him but the woman herself was quite a vision, even to a man who wasn't sexually interested. Nothing like the typical people of the Commonwealth. Glamourous, clean, sensual. She not only looked like women looked 200 years ago but she made him think of his wife. 

He'd loved Nora but he'd never been  _ in _ love, as the cliche so often went. She knew he was gay when they married. They both had roles to play and too much pressure from everywhere else in their life not to play them. Their marriage had been successful, despite its shortcomings. They were best friends so pretending to be romantic wasn’t difficult. They got along better than most legitimate couples they knew and everyone had been convinced of their partnership long before they’d agreed to marry. Sean’s birth had meant the world to both of them and that love more than made up for what they may not have shared in their bed. 

He glanced around the rest of the bar, reaching up to rub the slightly sad smile off his face. Thinking about his wife and son always made him melancholy and this place fostered those types of feelings all too well. The atmosphere was perfect for sitting and thinking. For brooding. If he wasn’t careful, he could end up nursing a never-ending beer until dawn, privately mourning his losses until his eyes could no longer stay open. Thankfully, the place also welcomed socialization, with small gatherings of tables and chairs, some that were tucked into corners for more private set-ups, while long couches that invited company were closer to the stairs. Most importantly, the alcohol and conversation flowed freely. ‘ _ And chems _ ,’ Keith added to himself, watching a pair at the bar exchange caps for Jet.

“He’s cheating,” a ghoul woman yelled suddenly and stood up to throw her hand of cards on to the table. Strangely enough, she was laughing as her cards smacked down on the table. “Betcha he’s got cards hidden in those cuffs!”

Keith turned towards the noise and spotted that very particular devious smirk across the bar, white teeth seeming to glimmer in the soft neon. Hancock’s smile was both dangerous and welcoming at the same time.

“Wanna pat me down? I’m tellin’ ya, I’m just a lucky man,” Hancock responded, sweeping his winnings towards himself in a soft clinking of caps.

“You  _ wish _ I’d pat you down,” she scoffed. “Take off the coat. Let’s see if you win without it!”

Hancock shrugged and casually stood to remove his coat. He had one skinny shoulder out when he spotted Keith hovering near the stairs. “Heeey, it's the Vaultie,” he called and made a sweeping gesture that settled his coat back onto his skinny frame. “C’mon over, brother! There’s plenty of room.” The subject of the coat was apparently forgotten as quickly as it had come up. 

“You in or not?” The female ghoul fixed him with her impatient stare, a hand on her hip. 

Keith couldn’t see it but he could imagine her foot tapping. He took one more glance around the bar, finally spotting Cait near the back, talking to a guy in a green hat. She seemed occupied well enough so he didn’t feel guilty about leaving her to her own devices. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure.” He took an empty seat across from Hancock. To his right sat the vocal ghoul woman and to his left was a quiet, older looking man. The guy was clearly drunk off his ass and swayed even while sitting. For a second Keith wondered if the man had passed out sitting up until he received a grunt of greeting and the man began shuffling the deck of well-worn cards from the middle of the table.

“How’d you know I was from a Vault,” Keith asked Hancock, feeling a little exposed. He wasn’t wearing the Vault Suit for once and hadn’t since he’d come into Goodneighbor. Instead he wore a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and a pair of tattered jeans and boots which he’d then layered various pieces of metal armor for protection. It was a common look and shouldn’t have stood out. Even the Pipboy on his wrist could have been stolen or looted. Which, well, it technically had been.

“Not many secrets around here,” Hancock answered, eyeing his cards as they were dealt to him. Keith was shocked to find it wasn’t hard to follow Hancock’s gaze, even with his eyes totally blackened as they were. “Besides, a man comes stumbling out of a Vault and just so happens to end up bringing the Minutemen back from almost nothing? Word of who you were beat you here, brother.”

“Ah.” Keith had found that his reputation preceded him often. Usually he didn’t mind but the celebrity of it made him uncomfortable at times. There were times he wanted to walk into a place and just be any other guy. Knowing that the mayor of the infamous Goodneighbor knew who he was on sight only made that exposed feeling worse. Keith had heard enough bad things about Goodneighbor to make him wary. “Kind of unfair, you knowing about me and I’m sitting here clueless.”

The cards had been dealt and there was momentary quiet while everyone sized up their hands. Keith’s wasn’t anything special. Pair of twos wasn’t going to get him far. Keith called and the rest of the table followed suit before Hancock answered.

“Well, ask away then. I’m an open book.” 

He was smiling down at his cards in a way that made Keith think he was holding a good hand. Still, he wasn’t about to fold his first go-round. “Raise,” he said, tossing five caps into the pile. “And let’s start with the obvious. Heard this place wasn’t nothing but drunks, chem heads, and criminals. What kind of Mayor runs a city like that?”

Hancock’s eyes narrowed but he met Keith’s raise before speaking. “A mayor that’s willing to give anyone a home, no matter what their past. A mayor that would let a theif in his own home when the night’s are fucking cold. I don’t care if someone’s a criminal or a junkie. Just don’t pull any shit here. If you do, expect to get handled. That’s the kind of mayor who runs ‘ _ a city like that _ ’.”

The drunk slammed his hand on the table, rattling drinks and caps alike. “Hear, hear! Hancock is the best damn thing ever happened to me,” he slurred. “I was kicked outta Diamond City when I counn’t keep payin’ the rent. Tried scaving but you need caps for bullets and ya need bullets to scav. Found m'way here, half-starved, torn up from the muties. Hancock didn’t ask no questions. Fixed me up, fed me, told me I had a bed long as I needed it. I ain’t never done nothing wrong ‘cept drink too much and I don’t bother nobody when I do that. Hancock and the people here are the only ones that don’t treat me like shit for it. And I call.”

Keith mulled the information over as he discarded and was handed back two cards. He’d ended up with a good hand but he was careful to keep his expression disinterested. He could certainly appreciate someone that was willing to overlook past mistakes and just let people be people. More than anything else, he was starting to wonder why Goodneighbor had such a rough reputation in the first place. “Alright,” he finally conceded, “maybe the rumor mill was a little harsh.”

“No,” Hancock countered, pursing his chapped lips thoughtfully. “No, the rumors are pretty accurate. This is a tough place. You don’t find peace and quiet here, and that’s what most people are lookin’ for. But, for the rest of us... You know those of us that like it a little rowdy... There’s Goodneighbor.” He leaned back in his chair, beaming with obvious pride. Keith couldn’t help but grin in return. He was used to being the charmer in most situations but Hancock’s charisma beat his own by a landslide. He couldn’t help but be swept up in it.

“You two gonna talk or play,” the woman grumbled and rapped the table sharply with her knuckles. “I said I call.”   
  
Hancock studied his hand for a long moment before laying the cards down. “All in, sweets.” He pushed his pile of caps to the middle. “And Vaultie folds.”

Keith balked. “What? No, I don’t.”

Hancock leaned over and plucked his cards from his hand in a quick but gentle sweep of long fingers. His fingers brushed Keith’s and the millisecond of fascination at the difference in texture was just enough distraction for Keith to allow his hand to be swiped. 

“You do too,” Hancock insisted gently, punctuating it with a wink.

Confusion switching to curiosity, Keith decided to play along and see where this was going. Everyone called and hands were revealed. When it came to Hancock's turn, he revealed his cards and stood without waiting for anyone to compare. Not that there was any need. He’d been holding absolutely nothing. It would have taken a small miracle for him to have won on a spread like that. The woman opened her mouth but Hancock held a hand up and simply said, “Pay it forward, Louise.” He turned to Keith and nodded his head towards the bar. “Let’s have a drink, yeah? You’re buying.” He laughed and nudged Keith with his elbow as he passed. 

Keith followed obediently, grinning widely in amusement. He’d certainly never met anyone else like this man before.

“What’re you grinnin’ about,” Hancock asked as they settled at the bar. He flagged down the white Mister Handy with a casual wave of his hand and two beers were immediately dropped off without a word or cap exchanged. Perks of being the mayor, Keith supposed. 

  
“You. You did that on purpose. Won almost all their caps and then gave it all back. Plus your own.”

Hancock shrugged. “Pfft, I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about. I was just practicing my sleight of hand.” With a flourish, he produced a well-worn ace from the folded sleeve of his jacket. “You saved my ass with that distraction so I figured I owed you a favor. Louise’ll bleed ya dry, brother. Save your caps.” He winked.

That was it. Keith was smitten. The crush hit hard and his smile widened as he held his beer up. “To favors,” he proposed. 

Hancock was more than willing to lean forward and tap the neck of his bottle to Keith’s and echo his sentiment. “Speakin’ of favors,” Hancock began after a deep swig, “I got one to ask of you. A real one. You interested?”

Keith shrugged but he was indeed interested. “Let’s hear it.”

“Got word of this place nearby.... Pickman Gallery. People that go near there tend to disappear, you feel me? Real sketchy. I want you to go check it out. Really find out what’s going on.”

“Yeah, okay. I can do that. Where is it?”

Hancock gestured. “Let me see that Pip-Boy. I can mark it for you.”

Keith stretched his arm out and let Hancock fiddle until the little marker had been left on his map. “I’ll head over first thing tomorrow. Need some rest first.”

Hancock nodded. “Appreciate it, brother, but don’t go getting yourself killed.”

It was Keith’s turn to lean back and grin proudly. “I can handle myself.” 

Was he flexing? ‘ _ Oh, god _ ,’ he realized, ‘ _ I am. I’m sitting here flirting with this man. _ ’ Hancock, at least didn’t seem to mind and he gave Keith an appreciative sweep with his eyes. ‘ _ Well, alright _ ,’ Keith thought with an internal shrug, ‘ _ this is what we’re doing _ ’. It felt like forever since the last time he’d flirted and really meant something by it. And honestly, it felt good. Like something closer to normal he hadn’t felt since making his way out of the Vault. Sitting here, sharing a beer and shooting the shit, he could pretend, for just a while, that this had always been his life. Nothing had come before and there was nothing to fear. No losing it all again, none of it coming back to haunt him in moments of weakness. No past trauma with a plotline bigger than his entire life. He was just another explorer from the Commonwealth, relaxing and maybe looking for a connection. Even if it was only a momentary escape, Keith was all too willing to throw himself into it. Anything to shake the shadows that weighed him down.

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we,” Hancock practically purred and Keith couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at his lips if he’d wanted to. He knew without shame that this man could have him wrapped around his little finger with that voice alone. It rumbled just right and hit Keith somewhere low in his chest, a feeling that just made him want to get close enough to feel it in Hancock’s throat. 

Keith polished off his beer and held it up to signal the barkeep for a new round. Not one to be outdone, Hancock followed his example.

“Sorry for, uh, giving you the third degree about this place,” Keith said, shifting just slightly closer to the man across from him, tightening their little circle with just a bit more privacy. It was easy to see that Hancock was a popular man and Keith really didn’t want to be interrupted in the middle of making a move.

“Aww, I know what they say about us,” Hancock waved his hand and rolled his eyes. Keith couldn’t help but notice Hancock lean in as well and his voice lowered so their conversation would stay between them. “You probably thought you were walking into a Raider Den of Evil.”

Keith laughed. “Pretty close, actually. Pretty damn close. But so far I like this place. I feel comfortable here.”

“Comfortable,” Hancock echoed in exaggerated surprise. “Brother, you get too comfortable someone’s gonna lift those caps right out your pocket, ya feel me?”

“Like I said. I can handle myself.” Keith knew he was bragging a little but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Hancock to see him as competent and strong. Reliable.

“Alright, Mr. Tough Guy.” Hancock sounded dismissive but Keith didn’t miss that small smile on the ghoul’s lips. “We’ll see what you think in a week. If the Neighborhood Watch hasn’t brought you shivering and naked to my door already.”

And there it was. Keith leaned forward boldly, almost placing himself between Hancock’s legs and dropped his voice so Hancock would have to strain a little to hear. “That’d be okay too. Then we could skip the small talk.”

The ridge of Hancock’s brow shot up, widening his eyes almost comically. Keith felt proud to have caught him off-guard, even if it was only for a brief second. Hancock’s expression changed quickly and his eyes narrowed back down as that devious smile crawled slowly back on his face. When Hancock leaned in, the two men were almost touching. “Now that’s what I like to hear,” he purred.

Hancock had gone to say more but a hand dropping onto his shoulder cut him off before he could continue. They both looked up at a woman with red-orange hair and an expression that could send you running scared. Keith recognized her as Hancock’s bodyguard, Fahrenheit. “You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Hancock groaned.

“I’m not. We’ve got to deal with this. Now,” she answered, in a tone that left no room for argument.

Hancock sighed and massaged his brow. He turned his gaze back to Keith and put his playful smile back on. “Just wasn't meant to be tonight, Vaultie. Duty calls.”

Keith nodded, careful not to let his disappointment show. “Keith. As opposed to Vaultie.”

Hancock let out a raspy laugh. “Alright. Keith, then. Find me later, yeah? Maybe we’ll have better luck.” He reached out and patted Keith just a  _ bit _ too high up on his leg.

“Hancock.” Fahrenheit was clearly not amused.

“Dammit, I said I’m coming,” the ghoul grumbled and pushed himself up to his feet. Keith watched as they made their way out of the Third Rail, bickering softly amongst themselves. 

Having just struck out and not really feeling like getting up to bat again, Keith quietly finished his last beer and stood up to leave. He didn’t see Cait anywhere but wasn’t concerned. If anyone could take care of themselves in a rough town, it was her. He also didn’t see the man in the green hat she’d been talking to so it didn’t take much brainpower for him to put two and two together. When they met up again tomorrow, Keith would grin knowingly and earn himself a light punch and a demand to keep his thoughts to himself. 

Remembering Hancock’s warning, Keith made sure not to let anyone bump into him or linger too close as he made his way back to the hotel. He still had most of his haul on him and he didn’t feel like topping the night off by being pickpocketed. Inside, he nodded at the receptionist who only harrumphed in response. ‘ _ Good ole hospitality _ ,’ he thought amusedly and began to trek up the stairs to his room.

His room was in sight and he could already feel the soft mattress beneath him when the door he was about to pass opened and a figure stepped out. 

“What,” a ghoul voice rasped loudly, then dropped down quieter as if the man were talking to himself. “No, it can’t.... It’s... It’s YOU! From Sanctuary Hills, right?”

Keith’s head snapped up. It didn’t take him a single solitary second to know the scarred and wrinkled face in front of him had once been the Vault-Tec Rep that had sold them their spot in Vault 111. The Rep’s face seemed to flicker from its ghoul to human form but those eyes stayed the same. Accusing. Disbelieving. Keith could feel the panic rising in him. How could he have left them all out there to die? Everyone. His friends, his family, all right down to the very person that had secured his safety at the last second. Even knowing the systems had failed and everyone else inside had died, it didn’t relieve Keith of his guilt. The past was supposed to stay in  _ the past _ , not be staring him in the face, waiting for answers he couldn’t give.

No. No. This just couldn’t  _ be _ . The past was gone and dead. There was only what lie in front of him from now on. It was the only way he’d been able to move on, to convince himself that the loss of  _ everything _ wasn’t the end of the world, but the beginning of a new one. But now... now... With this small part coming back, so came all that he’d tried to forget. All the guilt and devastation and loss.

It just couldn’t be!

Keith was barely aware he was shaking his head even before he managed to force words from his suddenly dry throat. “N-no. You must have me mistaken for someone else.” His answer came out too fast and a little angry. Not at all how he meant. He wasn’t sure what he’d meant, only that he wanted out of this hallway right fucking now.

His attempt at dismissal was unsuccessful and only made the Rep angry. “You're not fooling me. I sold you that space in the Vault, remember? But then I wasn't on the list to get in. But you. Look at you. Two hundred years and you're still perfect! How? How's that possible?”

Keith winced as the Rep raised his voice and stepped forward into his personal space just a little. Not aggressive, but demanding nonetheless. He could hear the frustration in the other man’s voice but most of all, Keith could see the disbelief in the Rep’s eyes. It was clear that the Rep wasn’t aware of what had lain in store in the Vault. Rubbing a hand quickly over his face, Keith said, “You don’t know? What was inside? They didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what? What is it? How did you get through the last 200 years untouched?”

Keith sighed. He didn’t want to be standing here, doing this, but he couldn’t leave the man without answers when he had them. If nothing else, maybe some knowledge would help the ghoul accept his fate. And he could stop looking at Keith like everything was his fault. “The Vault had these pods that froze us in place. I only thawed out recently. Everyone else died when it malfunctioned.” He purposefully left out the part about his son’s kidnapping. Of all people that could have had a part, this befuddled and lost man clearly wasn’t one of them.

“What? Vault-Tec never told me that! Unbelievable!” The Rep seemed to think it over a moment before continuing. His tone was less accusatory but no less angry. “Well, I had to get to the future the hard way. Living through the... filth! The... decay! And the bloodshed! Look at me! I'm a Ghoul! A freak!”

‘ _ And I left you out there _ ,’ Keith thought sadly, dropping his eyes to the floor. His guilt was strong, maybe strong enough to out-do the panic still tugging at him to get away. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know this would happen.” Even as he said it, he knew it was a cop-out. Of course he hadn’t known what was going to happen. That changed nothing. 

A small silence passed between them that was finally broken by the Vault-tec Rep. “You know...” he began, voice a bit timid. “You’re the only other person I met from... before. I... uh... I... Oh, god... I’ve been so alone here!” The man’s sadness poured out of him suddenly and Keith glanced up to see reddened blue eyes watering and spilling over to tears. “No Commonwealth settlement wants a Ghoul with 200 years of Vault-tec sales experience!”

Hope blossomed in Keith. That was the perfect idea! He could tuck the Rep away at Sanctuary, get him a job, let him socialize and fit in somewhere he felt was familiar. It wouldn’t make up for what had been done but it was  _ something _ . “Hey, you know, you could head back to Sanctuary. I’ve got a settlement there and we could always use more people. I’ll come visit. I have to check in once in a while anyway so I’ll make sure to stop by.”

The Rep’s eyes widened and a tense smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “Really? You... You will?”

Keith nodded even though he knew he wasn’t telling the full truth.

“Okay! I’ll head over there right now. You promise you’ll come visit, right? I’ll see you there!”

Keith barely had time to speak before the Vault-Tec Rep was walking off, a new bounce in his step. Keith dropped his head down into his palm and groaned. He shouldn’t have done that. He hadn’t lied  _ exactly _ . He would have to check in with Sanctuary periodically but visiting the Rep... The last thing he wanted was to sit down and hash it out with the one aspect he’d found that could bleed from his old life into his new one.

Keith had looked at his thawing as a rebirth. Being part of this world gave him a chance to be a new man. To be the kind of man he wanted to be. No pressure from outside forces. All he had to do was find his son and survive. It was the truest kind of freedom he could think of and, deep down, he’d always worried that something from the past would survive, would come back to haunt him and pull him back down into expectations and responsibilities he didn’t want again. 

Fuck knows, the Minutemen were already a strain on his good conscience... The urge to ignore the endless calls for help and backup were so tempting to just... ignore. Run away somewhere and get drunk instead. He never asked for them to rely on him. But Preston had been so insistent, so hopeful... He knew he’d never have been able to turn his back on them.

Keith sighed. He’d definitely left the bar too soon. He was antsy now, jumpy and impatient and he wanted something to settle his nerves. Med-X. Med-X always did the trick when his brain got to bombarding him with things he could barely acknowledge. He didn’t know Goodneighbor well and certainly wasn’t aware of any reliable sources of chems. But he did know one man he’d come to trust... One man that was hopefully done with whatever had pulled him away so quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the support! Comments and kudos always appreciated greatly!


	3. Two of Cups

The State House was in crappy condition. Keith had expected it to be... Well, just plain nicer. He'd assumed that it being quarters to a mayor and the hub of a city that it would naturally be more posh and polished. In reality, the place was a slightly better than average flop house. It was dark and dusty and looked almost abandoned at first glance, if not for the heavy presence of the Neighborhood Watch. 

“Hancock or a bed?”

“What?” Keith looked over at the guard who’d spoken. He had no idea what the man was asking.

Sounding annoyed at having to use more than four words, the guard clarified. “You here to see Hancock or you need a bed for the night? If you ain’t got no reason to be in the State House, then get out.”

“Oh.” Again, Keith was surprised at Hancock’s generosity. Not everyone would let strangers sleep in their home and place of work. “Uh, Hancock.” Keith glanced the rooms on each side of the massive spiral staircase. The doors were open but both areas were dark. “Did I miss him?”

“Nah, Mayor’s on the second floor. Left side.”

“Thanks.”

“We’ll be keeping an eye on you, new guy.”

Keith nodded, not surprised by the careful suspicion, and made his way up the rickety looking staircase to the second floor. He could see what looked like a bedroom to the right but it seemed empty. To the left, he could see Hancock standing near the back of the room, his back turned. As Keith stepped through the doors, Fahrenheit stepped from the side of the room. “Ah, the new pawn in our little game,” she said, her face unreadable.

Keith wasn’t sure he liked being called a pawn but he let it slide, certain that it was her way of keeping up the tough exterior. He had no reason to challenge her. “Just here to see Hancock.”

She smiled a smile that didn’t seem like a smile. It was almost predatory. “Go right ahead.”

Honestly, Keith was a little glad to be done talking with her. Tough wasn’t a strong enough word for Fahrenheit. She was obviously someone to steer clear of unless absolutely necessary. 

Hancock turned around as Keith was approaching. “Vaultie! Wait. Keith, right?”

Keith put on his best smile. “Got it the first try.”

Hancock reached down into the front pocket of his coat and lifted up a tin of Mentats, giving the container a small shake. “Never leave home without ‘em. So! What can I do you for? We got interrupted earlier and then you missed my little speech.”

“Speech?”

“Yeeeeah. Gotta rally the troops now and again with some friendly words from their beloved Mayor.”

“Sorry I missed it.” Keith wasn’t lying. He would have been really interested in seeing Hancock in his mayoral role. “And, uh, honestly, I’m just here for a hook-up.” He laughed and brushed a hand down the top of his mohawk. It was an unusually nervous gesture for him. “Out of Med-X.”

Hancock snapped his fingers and he put on exaggerated frown. “And here I thought you just couldn’t resist my charm. Don’t worry, brother, I got you covered. No matter your poison, I got it here for ya, long as you got caps. Eh, fuck the caps. We’re buds, right?”

Keith smiled. “Damn right. But I can pay. Help out the neighborhood, right?”

Hancock’s voice turned serious. “Oh, I like you. Here, have a seat.” He nodded towards the couches set in the middle of the room. 

Keith did as asked, glancing over to see Fahrenheit studying them closely. He broke eye contact first and settled back comfortably. ‘ _ Let her study _ ,’ he thought. He had nothing to hide.

Hancock plopped down on the red couch opposite Keith, sitting up with his elbows resting on spread knees, black eyes gleaming eagerly. “So, how many doses you think you need, uh? Med-X isn’t everyone’s choice. Gotta know what you’re doing.”

From the corner, Farhenheit scoffed. Hancock looked over and pointed, grinning widely. “Don’t you start, missy. I know your secrets too. How about giving us the room, yeah? I’m done for tonight unless someone dies. Fuck it, even if someone dies.”

For a moment, Keith thought Farhenheit wasn’t going to leave but she nodded after a long moment and left the room, pulling the double doors shut behind her.

“What’s her deal,” Keith asked, forgetting Daisy’s earlier advice to not do exactly that.

Hancock, acting as Daisy predicted, laughed and waved a hand dismissively. “She’s just a tough nut, brother. Back to the fun stuff, yeah?”

Shrugging it off, Keith sat up. “Hell yeah. And I know what I’m doing. Used it medicinally back in the Army before the bombs.”

“You were Army? You don’t seem like most tin-heads I’ve met.”

Keith laughed. “Mechanic, not a soldier. Maybe that’s the difference. And tin-head? That’s a new one.”

“Yeah, the Brotherhood of Steel. They’re not out here much, thankfully. Buncha assholes in giant metal armor. Trust me, you can’t miss ‘em. And you can smell the inferiority complex for miles.”

Keith laughed. “So, not your best of buddies, got it.”

For once Hancock didn’t meet Keith’s humor with his own but remained serious. “Yeah, well, when one of their goals is to eradicate all ghouls like me, kinda makes it hard to be friends.”

“Oh. Shit. I didn’t know.”

Hancock finally did grin, just a little. “I keep forgetting you’re practically a baby. Okay, here, enough fucking around.” He produced a syringe out of his jacket, the purple liquid inside clear and tempting, even from across the room. “Let’s get you feelin’ good.”

Keith felt like he was salivating. Hell, he might have been. Cait, at war with her own addictions, didn’t care much for his chem use anymore so he tried not to do anything in front of her. It was really the only thing that made traveling with her difficult. Keith sat back and unfastened his belt, aware of the way Hancock watched him, though that wasn’t either of their focus at the moment. He looped the belt around his arm and flexed his fist a few times to make his veins pop. 

“Mind if I do the honors,” Hancock asked. Keith held his arm out and nodded for him to go ahead. Hancock lined the syringe up carefully and slowly pushed the plunger all the way down. 

Keith only winced a little when the needle was extracted. He removed the belt from his arm and sat it beside himself, not bothering to put it back on. He wouldn’t need it again but he was too eager for that slow spread of euphoria to care much about his state of dress. 

Hancock smiled as he watched Keith sit back and let his head loll wantonly against the back of the couch. “Oh, man, that’s good,” Keith breathed.

Hancock chuckled softly. “You get it, brother. Chase down that high.” 

Keith heard a soft tapping and looked up to see Hancock injecting himself with his own syringe of Med-X. “You too,” he asked, his tongue just starting to feel a bit heavier than normal.

“Mm, I’m more of a Mentats ghoul myself, but I dabble in everything. And you just made it look so tempting.”

Keith grinned. “‘S what I do best,” he said, not even trying to hide the obvious flirty tone in his voice. 

Hancock laughed and a few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them as they each enjoyed the early stages of their highs. Keith could feel himself nod off a bit and he forced himself to shift and sit up a little more, not quite wanting to drift off just yet. His mind still wanted to circle around the Vault-tec Rep and he needed something else to replace it. “So, Hancock. You told me all about your little township here. What about you? What’s your story?”

“Heh, my favorite subject. Lessee, I came into this town about... a decade ago?” Hancock reached up and ran the back of his hand against his cheek. “Had a smooooth set of skin back then. How’s that possible, right? Back then, I used to go on these... like... wild tears.” He shrugged. “Any chems I could find, the more exotic, the better. I was young. Finally ran across this experimental radiation drug. Only one of its kind left and one hit. Oh man, the high was so worth it.” Hancock chuckled softly. “Yeah, I might be living with the side effects, but hey, what’s not to love about immortality?”

“Guess all that chem use really prepared you for a career in politics, huh?” Keith was being a bit snarky, but he figured Hancock wouldn't mind.

“Hey, the people respect me because I don’t put myself above them. I sling and shoot up just like the next guy. Anyway, enough talking about serious shit before it brings us down.”

Keith snorted gently and settled a little more comfortably against the couch, letting himself slouch and his knees spread. “Getting away’s the whole reason I came to find you.”

Hancock made a show of looking disappointed. “And here I thought it was just my irresistible charm.”

Keith laughed. “That too. If I remember correctly... we got interrupted earlier.”

“That we did,” Hancock practically purred. He spread both arms out on the back of the couch, his coat opening around him like a red flag. Keith felt very much the bull. “Unless, of course, you’re just all talk.”

A blonde brow raised. “And what gave you that idea?”

“No one here.” Hancock lifted his hands briefly to gesture around the room. “Nothing in your way. You see something you want.... Come and get it.”

Those words went through Keith’s veins like fire. Being challenged like that, put on the spot and practically dared was exactly what Keith needed to make him push himself up off the couch and step over the low coffee table between them. He towered over Hancock and the sight of the ghoul sitting so comfortably under him, smile just wide enough to show a hint of teeth, had a soft tingle starting just under his navel and traveling slowly lower. A small part of him knew just how easily he could manhandle the smaller man. He could pick him up and take him right there, standing, never letting the ghoul touch the floor until they were both satisfied. But maybe... maybe when he wasn’t quite so doped up. 

“Well, big guy,” Hancock purred, smirking up at Keith brazenly. “You gonna-”

Keith didn’t let him finish. One arm around Hancock’s waist and the other behind his neck to help tilt his head upwards just that slight fraction more he needed and their lips met in a heated kiss. Hancock’s hands were on him in an instant, grabbing his chest and bicep eagerly. Keith tightened his arms, pulling the slim mayor in against his body and he felt more than heard Hancock’s moan. 

“You’re warm,” Keith said, not moving far back enough that their lips weren’t still brushing as he spoke.

“Ghouls run hot,” Hancock explained and pushed forward, eager to resume their kiss.

Keith shifted back just enough to tease him, not allowing him to have it just yet. “Damn right they do...”

Hancock made a soft growling sound and Keith gave in with a smirk. Hancock’s lips parted for him immediately and Keith got his first real taste. Cigarettes, alcohol, and slightly fruity flavor of Mentats. And something deeper. Something a bit salty and earthy. The ghoul’s tongue, wet and eager against his own. It was Keith who moaned this time and he was not at all quiet about it. Hancock’s nails raked down his arms in response. 

Keith made the decision that that was enough standing. The Med-X had his knees feeling more like jelly than anything else and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was actually going to stay upright. Maybe he’d misjudged when he told Hancock his dosage. Oh, well, too late now. Keeping his hand on Hancock’s waist to guide him, Keith stepped aside and sat down, turning Hancock and pulling him down into his lap in one quick motion. Hancock stumbled a little and grinned as he flopped down a bit heavily. Keith wasn’t the only one with jelly for knees. A quick laugh passed between them.

The change in position worked quite well, ending with Hancock straddling Keith’s lap, his legs stretched wide to accommodate Keith’s muscular thighs. As soon as Hancock got his hands in Keith’s hair, they were kissing again. Keith had his hands on Hancock’s slim waist, under his coat and he couldn’t resist sliding them down to grab his ass and squeeze appreciatively. Hancock’s hips rolled and both men made soft, eager sounds. Keith was already half-hard and rapidly finishing the job. One more good grind from Hancock and he’d be there.

Never one to disappoint, Hancock continued to move his hips in a slow, teasing rock back and forth. Keith broke their kiss to drop his head back and let out a long exhale that ended in Hancock’s name. Seeing his chance, Hancock dropped his lips down to Keith’s neck, barely giving the man under him time to catch his breath. He bit down and sucked hard, eager to leave his mark on that strong neck. 

They fell into a deceptively comfortable rhythm. Hancock’s hips began to slow and his lips on Keith’s neck grew less forceful until he was doing little more than nuzzling comfortably. Likewise, Keith’s breathing had slowed, growing long and comfortable. Hancock felt warm and good in his lap and Keith was all but floating in the soft sensation. Both men’s eyes drifted closed and the Med-X took over. They stayed that way for quite a while, just rubbing and exchanging soft kisses to neck and forehead, making pleased little sounds, letting themselves drift in the mind-numbing haze of the chem, and eventually, they both fell asleep.

\---

Keith woke up early the next morning to the feel of Hancock stirring on his chest. He peeked an eye open, trying not to wince at the feeble light coming from an uncovered bulb nearby, and looked at a blurry Hancock. His mouth was dry and cotton-like. He needed a drink and a piss, in that order. “Mornin’,” he managed to croak.

Hanock’s lips curled into a lazy smile. “Mornin,” he replied, his voice not sounding any worse for wear. 

As the previous night came back, Keith groaned softly. “Please tell me I did not fall asleep right when things got good.”

Hancock laughed and stood up, scooping his hat and replacing it on his head as he went. “‘Fraid I ain’t got much to tell you, then. But, hey, that’s Med-X for ya.”

Keith sat up, groaning again as his spine cracked in a few places. He apparently had not moved the entire night. Still, that was the best sleep he’d gotten in months. “Mm, I suppose you’ve got a point. Bit of a ding to the ole ego anyway. Maybe I can make it up to you later?”

Hancock’s lips pursed. “Mmm, not today. Full roster. And, if I remember correctly, someone promised to check out a certain place for me? Maybe that someone wants to get it done and by then maybe this someone will have free time.”

“I guess this someone will have to settle.”

Hancock huffed a laugh and wandered over to the counter against the back wall. “Can I offer you anything before you leave? Hair of the dog, maybe?”

Keith had to convince himself to say no. “No... Maybe just something to wet my throat.”

“Heads up.”

Keith looked up in time to catch the Nuka Cola that came sailing his way. It was warm but it did the job and he sighed as the drink chased away the parched feeling in his throat. He’d expected this morning to be much more awkward but Hancock’s relaxed and casual manner was catchy. Keith didn’t feel the need to live up to any idealized version of himself. ‘ _ Not yet, at least _ ,’ he thought with a frown, remembering that it had been quite some time since he’d checked in on Preston and the others at home. No matter how hard Keith tried to resist, someone always seemed to end up depending on him. He couldn’t help but figure it was only a matter of time before Hancock had expectations as well.

Hancock crunched a few Mentats and adjusted his clothes. He fluffed his collar and coat and adjusted the flag at his waist. Satisfied, he turned from the counter to Keith. “Hang ‘round long as you want,” he said with a shrug. “If I don’t get out to meet Fahr with whatever’s got a bug in her bonnet, she’s going to come drag me outside. Trying to uphold my image.”

Keith laughed and stood, stretching just enough to get his back to crack one last time. “I’m heading out too. Cait’ll have my ass if I make her worry. She might have to show an emotion besides annoyance.”

Hancock tossed his head back and laughed. “Sounds like we got the same pain in the neck, brother.”

“Wouldn’t trade ‘em for the world.”

“Damn straight.” Hancock motioned for Keith to go ahead and both men begrudgingly went out into the morning sunlight. They seperated with just a wave but that didn’t stop a nearby Neighborhood Watchman from snorting softly at the sight of them. Keith paid it no mind.

Back in the Hotel Rexford, Keith made it up to their room, finding Cait sitting up on the bed, pulling on her boots. “‘Bout time ya made back,” she said, glancing up at him with a smirk. 

“Let me guess. You just made it back a few hours ago?”

“Long enough to have a shower,” she admitted, her smirk tugging a bit wider. “How’s the Mayor doing?”

“Smiling when I left him. How’s the guy in green hat?”

“Same.”

“I’d say our work here is done.”

Cait chuckled softly. “I take it that means you’ve got a plan? Already? Thought we came here to rest up a bit?”

“Hancock has something he needs done,” Keith explained. “Disappearances nearby. Some place called Pickman’s Gallery.”

“I know it. Haunted, they say.”

“You believe in ghosts?”

Cait laughed derisively. “No. Humans are scary enough without inventin’ worse. He’s right though. People go there tend to not come back. Those that do come back don’t talk about it. You sure you wanna poke your nose in something like that?”

Keith nodded. “It’s got to do with people disappearing, you know I do. There could be clues about Shaun. I’m definitely going to find out what’s going on.”

“I knew it when I asked.” She tugged her gauntlets on a little more firmly and stood up with a slap to her thighs. “Alright. Let’s go hunt some ghosts.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been soooo anxious about sharing this fic so I hope it comes across well. Honestly, there's no set plan for this one. It's just my SoSu, Keith Shaw, and his meeting, falling for, and adventures with Hancock. I ship them so hard <3 This is very much influenced by the song The Nameless One by Volbeat (even tho its named after another song) so give that a listen if you want. Volbeat feels very Fallout to me for some reason.
> 
> And, yes, the chapters are named after tarot cards.


End file.
